United Commonwealth
The Anglosphere Association, commonly called the Federation '''by its members and '''CANZUK by other countries, is a politico-economic union and "semi-state" with the large majority of its territory located in the Americas and Australia, as well as a plenthora of possessions in the Caribbean Sea, West Indies, Latin America, and South America. The five parts of the Association- Great Britain, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, and Ireland- form constituent countries and participate as equal partners in the Association. In practice, however, Great Britain administers most of the union's foreign affairs- which, although only comprising a small part of the Association's landmass, comprises most of its population- on behalf of the entire Association. The other constituent are free to hold authority over their own internal decisions, as exemplified by Canada's decision to join the Union of the Americas, as well as Britain's invasion and occupation of oil-rich but mostly empty Iraq. The vast majority in land area of the Association is located in North America and Oceania, with the exception of the British Isles and the Caribbean. The structure of the Association is partially based on the federal structure of the Kingdom of the Netherlands, a country with its own constituent country structure, as well as the prewar United Kingdom's own constituent countries. History In the wake of the Apocalypse, the British decision to leave the European Union, and the massive British economic and military assistance to Canada, Australia, and New Zealand, it was proposed by a plethora of prominent figures that the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, and New Zealand merge to form a new entity. The historian Andrew Roberts argued that such an entity would slot the international order as a third pillar of the West alongside the rapidly solidiying European Union; the United States still rebuilding from the massive devastation it received during the Apocalypse. Beyond this, Roberts argued that due to its geographical scope, territorial scale, and advanced economy (mainly the British), that it would qualify as a great power in the upcoming era, and potentially a global power (or emerging superpower.) The simmering became reality when the Australian Parliament introduced a bill proposing something of a confederal union. Although Australian popular sentiment defeated the bill, another one was passed in New Zealand, which won with a slim fifty-three percent majority. The British Parliament approved, and New Zealand and the United Kingdom moved closer to union. Canada proposed such a bill in 2021, and it passed with a lower majority, but still a majority nonetheless. The bill was reintroduced this time again in Australia, and again it passed, though with the increased British immigration to Australia the majority voting for the union was more abrupt. With such, Ireland was pulled into the Association as well, given Northern Ireland to keep them quiet, and the United Kingdom was born- Great Britain having abolished the separate countries of Scotland, Wales and England due to a massive population decline in the Welsh case and simple overriding in the Scottish scenario, transforming the prewar United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland into a unitary state simply named.... Great Britain. With the passage of these acts the Anglosphere Association was born. Constituent countries The Association currently consists of five countries: Britain, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, and Ireland. These five countries form the Association's constituent members, whilst Britain's directly controlled overseas territories form the Association's special municipalities. Great Britain British Overseas Territories Canada Australia New Zealand Ireland Institutions Charter and Constitutions Government Legislature Imperial Council Judiciary Federal affairs Military Category:Fanon Terminology